


Repentance of Love (and Other Things)

by heynonnynonny



Series: crackfic/badfic/metafic [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Epithets, Height Rule, M/M, Poetry, badfic, post-Trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynonnynonny/pseuds/heynonnynonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental badfic poetry</p><p>or:</p><p>Epithets Ahoy!</p><p> </p><p>(Title and poetic concept/formatting courtesy of Another Anonymous.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repentance of Love (and Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

> This staggering work of collaborative genius was (inadvertently) prompted by A Nonny, and would not have existed in this superior form without the most valuable contributions of Another Anonymous. Thanks (and where needful, apologies) to all concerned.

## Repentance of Love (and Other Things)

What,  
hdu not love the masterworks  
containing descriptions of how  
the waiflike  
younger man  
looked up at Sheppard,  
tears welling up  
in his cerulean eyes, 

before he walked away,  
rejected again,  
yet giving the taller dark-haired solider  
a fine view of  
the scientist's heart-shaped ass

he wouldn't tap again until Rodeny had  
sunk his slender frame  
down to the floor  
and apologized  
again  
and  
again,

on his knees  
and finally using his mouth  
to *good*  
purpose.

 

\---Anonymous (heynonnynonny)  
May 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Another Anonymous: 
> 
> "It was hard knowing just where to separate Anonymous's lines to achieve the greatest emotional impact in this brave new format, but I think it's an adequate reinterpretation, especially vis-a-vis the juxtaposition of the dark-haired solider and Rodeny's heart-shaped ass.
> 
> In conclusion, I'd like to thank Anonymous, the academy and man's inhumanity to man."


End file.
